


Good Mythical Ménage

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: Struggling to find a summary. This is just pure porn ya'll.





	Good Mythical Ménage

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was mentally exhausting. But I finally got it out. Thanks for the Inspo, Fanbabble ;) hope it's decent enough!

The comforter under Link’s back felt scratchy. That was his first thought. His second thought was  _ “We definitely can’t talk about this on Ear Biscuits.”  _ He would have had a third thought but it dissolved away the instant a tongue started it’s pleasant assault on his quickly hardening cock. 

“Ahh, fuck yes.” he moaned. Both of his hands threaded through his assailants hair, gripping it tightly. Link laid his head back and closed his eyes. The man’s head was bobbing enthusiastically as he managed to take all of Link’s length.  _ Impressive. _ Link’s hips twitched upwards as he guided the other’s head down until the man’s nose was touching skin. Gravely vibrations rumbled around his cock. 

“God,man. You’re so good at this.” 

Firm hands gripped him underneath his thighs and pushed his legs up towards his chest. The warm mouth engulfing him slid up and off with a pop.

“I know.” the man responded, his voice oozing brassiness as he licked a stripe down Link’s length again before sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Link’s entire body shuddered; his knees knocking themselves onto his chest as he groaned. 

“You’re gonna give Josh more of an ego than he’s already got if you keep makin’ those sounds.” Another voice growled out near Link’s ear.

Link smiled wickedly. “Mm, you’re not gettin’ jealous are ya, Rhett?”

“Hmm..” Rhett responded absentmindedly as he pinned Link’s arms above his head with a firm grip.

Link huffed out a laugh, a hitch in his breath as the man below him moved his mouth from his balls to lap at the skin below them. At the same time he could feel Rhett latch his mouth onto his nipple, his beard roughly adding a delicious tingle to his sensitive skin. Link arched into the touch, craving more from both men. The sensations from both ends of his body were making his legs shake. Rhett must have noticed because he released his hold on Link’s arms to pull his legs further back and apart, exposing even more of himself to Josh.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Rhett growled above him, nibbling at his knee. Link’s hands slithered up the expanse of Rhett’s sides to his shoulders, pulling him down.

“Kiss me.” Link demanded, his voice barely above a whisper. Wasting no time at all, Rhett’s hot mouth was on his, his tongue already invading. Link’s hands were on Rhett’s face, fingers curled around either side of his jaw. They both fought for dominance, desperately licking and sucking on each others tongues, their kisses bruising. From this angle, Link’s teeth bit and nibbled at Rhett’s top lip, earning a groan from the taller man as they ravaged each other. Josh, not wanting to be forgotten, took advantage of Link’s open position and started aggressively licking at Link’s hole. His tongue pushed through the ring of muscle, teeth dragging on the skin around it. Link gasped into Rhett’s mouth with a ragged moan, his whole body seizing up.

“Fuck, baby.” Rhett drawled as he started kissing and nibbling Link’s face and neck. Link writhed around, licking and biting at Rhett’s skin as he slowly made his way down Link’s body. Hovering fully above Link, Rhett mouthed at his now weeping cock, licking around the head and teasing the slit. Link moaned desperately against Rhett’s inner thigh. Grabbing Rhett’s hips, he pulled him down as he craned his neck up to suck and lick at Rhett’s balls, nibbling gently. Responding in kind, Rhett slid his mouth down Link’s cock, dragging his teeth lightly against the shaft.

“Oh god, yes. Just like that. Fuck!” Link cried out. Rhett and Josh, spurred on by his words, got more intense as they sucked and lapped at him in tandem. It was almost too much. His body felt like it was on fire with need. Hot jolts traveled up and down his spine so intense he felt like he might implode from the inside out. Noises he didn’t realize he could make escaped him, ragged and drawn out. Rhett had let go of his legs, his arms holding himself up on either side of Link as he took as much of his length into his mouth as he could. Josh’s mouth traveled back up to his cock again, leaving a slick trail of wet that cooled as the air hit it. A hand grasped the base of his cock as he felt both mouths fighting over the head and shaft, tongues gliding over each other as they licked at the precome leaking steadily.

Another hand, larger than the other, grasped him, sliding up, quickly covering itself in precome and saliva. “Suck this.” Rhett’s voice rasped out. Josh’s mouth moved from the head of his cock to, what Link assumed, suck on Rhett’s long fingers. He shivered in anticipation. He could hear the sounds, wet and smacking, all causing havoc on his imagination.

Moments later, Rhett’s slick hand came to rest on his ass, his fingers curling around the fleshy part in a tight grip but quickly sliding to their goal. One long finger slipped easily inside, dragging yet another long groan from him.

“M.. more. Please! More!” Link begged.

“So impatient.” Tsked Josh as he squeezed Link’s balls. His body jerked in response, pleasure shooting straight up his cock. Rhett chuckled. “He’s always impatient with this part.”

“Greedy.” Josh agreed.

“I’m right here ya know.” Link grumbled, not at all sorry. Both men laughed. Another finger joined the other, stretching him momentarily, before another was shoved in roughly.

“Ffuucck. I can’t.. I can’t take much more of this guys.” Link’s chest was heaving at this point. He felt like he was on the precipice. Crazed and needy.

“You want this?” Josh teased as he drug the head of his cock up Link’s ass, pushing at his entrance that was currently full of Rhett’s fingers.

“Yess” Link hissed in response. The fingers slid out, left him feeling empty, before something larger was pushing its way in, sliding eagerly inside in a brutal thrust.

Crying out, Link could only lay there as Josh grabbed his legs again, pushing them up and wrapping them around Rhett as he rammed himself in and out of Link.  _ It figures he fucks just like he works. Aggressive and smug. _ Rhett repositioned himself above Link so he could continue working his mouth on Link’s neglected cock again, giving Link the perfect angle to give attention to Rhett’s ass. Using his long tongue, he impaled Rhett with it, reaching as far in as he could. Rhett’s moans vibrated around him, his back arching upwards as he pushed his ass closer to Link’s mouth, seeking more. Link kept him in place with his legs as he assaulted Rhett’s hole as his own saliva drooled down the sides of his face, unrelenting in his pursuit to make Rhett a quivering mess above him.

And a mess he was. Rhett had stopped sucking him, too entranced in the feelings Link was giving him, his head resting against Josh’s chest. Josh held Rhett to him as he fucked Link, his hands threading into his hair as he moaned and grunted from exertion from his fast pace. Link reached a hand up and teased at Rhett’s entrance, sliding a finger in to the knuckle. His other hand held onto Rhett’s cock, using his precome to jerk him off messily.

“Oh god. Oh god Link. That’s so good, fuck, put more in there.” Rhett panted out brokenly. 

“Wanna..wanna fuck you so bad Rhett.” Link responded, adding the fingers covered in Rhett’s own precome along with the one from his other hand that was already in there, stretching him out even more. Rhett whined above him, from pain or pleasure, it didn’t seem to matter because he didn’t stop pushing down against the hands so Link kept it up.

Josh had slowed down, leisurely sliding in and out of Link. “Link, fuck Rhett while I fuck you.” he said casually as he unwrapped Link’s legs from Rhett’s waist. With his new mobility, Rhett maneuvered his way around, facing Link properly. He kissed at Link’s saliva coated mouth as he rutted against him, both of their cocks sliding and bobbing against each other before he lifted himself up. Josh grasped at Link’s base, lining him up with Rhett’s entrance, one hand on Rhett’s back, guiding him down. Slowly, Rhett lowered himself, letting him feel every inch as he impaled himself. Both of them let out a shaky breath as he sat fully seated on Link now. Josh grabbed Rhett by the hips as he picked up his speed again, shoving Rhett’s body back and forth, making him grind on Link’s cock.

The air around them is hot and sticky, laying a glazing of sweat across their bodies, causing the grip Rhett has on Link’s waist to slide around as he tries to gain leverage while he rocks himself against him. Link’s own hands are sliding spastically on Rhett’s cock as he cries out in ecstacy, overwhelmed by the sensations cascading against his body in waves of shocking heat. Josh’s movements are jerky and brutal, his head resting on Rhett’s back, breathing heavily. Link’s voice is fading from the amount of noises that have come out of him, his vocal chords feel raw. Rhett is shaking and weak above him, his cries becoming more stuttered as he reaches his release. 

With a whine, Josh pulls out of Link completely and wraps a hand around himself. A couple tugs later and he splashes Rhett’s back with his come. He uses another hand and drags it down where Rhett and Link are connected, slicking them both up before falling back, his chest heaving.

“C.. come for me baby. Paint me with your come..” Link breathes out, exhausted. His eyebrows knit together as Rhett’s ass squeezes him impossibly tight. Rhett is cursing silently above him, his eyes closed tightly, his body vibrating before he lets out a long whoosh of breath. Ribbons of come coat Link’s hands and chest as Rhett curls in on himself, a long moan escaping him.

“Ah fu..fuck oh god” Finding his voice, his last bit of energy, his vision goes white as he finally releases. Filling up his best friend. His hands find purchase wrapped up in Rhett’s hair, and pulls his face to him, kissing him through his orgasm.

They both whine quietly into each others mouths as they slowly come down from their high. All three breathing heavily as they struggle to come back to themselves. Rhett breaks the silence first, with a small laugh. 

“Mm?”

“I’m.. I’m covered in come man..” Rhett wheezes out humorously, shaking his head against Link’s chest. Link rumbles with his own laugh and Josh snorts at the end of the bed then stretches before jumping up.

“Yeah? Well, I’m hungry. Who wants tacos? I’m gonna go make tacos!” Incredulous, they watch as Josh struts out of the room still talking; something about keeping up their energy for round two. Looking at each other, they shrug and achingly fumble out of bed to join him.


End file.
